Hinny Proposal OneShot
by Bananas and Fandoms
Summary: So, basically Harry proposes to Ginny! : HarryxGinny


Harry walked up to the door of the Burrow, his heart hammering. Would he be able to do it? He was only 20 years old, but he was sure of his feelings. He knocked on the door.

"Ginny, could you get that, please?" Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard coming from the kitchen. There was a sigh, and footsteps growing louder as they came towards the door. It swung open to reveal Ginny.

Harry's breath caught. She was standing in the doorway, her hair flowing down almost to her waist. Her deep brown eyes brightened as she caught sight of him.

"Harry!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back, stepping into the house and closing the door with his toe while doing so. They broke apart and Ginny leaned against his chest until Harry spoke.

"Ginny? Are your parents home?"

Ginny frowned. "Mum is in the kitchen and Dad'll be home any time now. Now?"

"I have to speak to them about something."

Ginny seemed ready to question him further, but clamoring from the stairs interrupted her.

"Hey, Harry!" called Hermione as she and Ron reached the bottom step.

"We heard Ginny yell, but we decided to wait a bit," Ron said, grinning. "We didn't want to walk in on anything."

As Ginny turned pink, Harry shot back, "I'm sure you two took advantage of the time you had alone together."

"Oh, Harry, don't be silly," Ginny said jokingly. "We've already gone farther than these two ever will."

"What've you been doing with my sister?!" Ron demanded.

"Oh, not much," Harry said, winking. "Yet."

"You're so gullible, Ron," Ginny laughed.

The door slammed. "That'll be Dad," Ron said, attempting to change the subject while keeping his dignity.

As they made their way to the sitting room, Harry felt lightheaded. His joking mood disappeared, leaving in its place a nervousness that clawed at his stomach. He walked to Mr. Weasley, aware of Ginny watching him curiously.

"Harry! How are you?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Great," Harry said, his stomach contradicting him by doing a backflip. "Mr. Weasley, could I have a word with you and Mrs. Weasley?"

"But of course!" Mr Weasley said. "I expect Molly will be in the kitchen." Opening the door, he called, "Molly, Harry would like to speak to us!"

"Harry, dear! I'm sorry I didn't come out! How are you?"

"I'm fine," Harry said, his voice weak. "Er, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? I, er, wanted to ask you something." Harry fingered the box in his pocket.

"Yes, Harry?" prompted Mrs. Weasley.

"I wanted to ask you for.." he took a deep breath. "for permission to ask Ginny- to- to ask her- to ask her to marry me." He looked up at Mr. and Mrs Weasley's shocked faces. "I- I know we're young," he continued, "but Ginny's everything to me. We've been together for four years, I've never been more sure of anything. She- she's my whole life."

"Harry," Mr Weasley said softly. "As long as you're good to her, you have my blessing."

"Ginny loves you, Harry," said Mrs Weasley. "No one can fake love. When she talks about her, her face lights up and it's easy to tell you're the best thing that's ever happened to her. She's happy with you, and if she's happy, I can't stand in the way."

"Thank you," Harry whispered. He had reached the door and had his hand on the knob when Mrs Weasley, her voice still quavery, called to him.

"I know Ginny will say yes."

**GINNY POV**:

Ginny was sitting on the couch with Ron and Hermione when Harry came out of the kitchen. He went straight to her, his faced mostly composed, yet Ginny could see nervousness beneath his calm facade.

"Ginny, shall we take a walk?" he asked.

"Sure," Ginny said, imagining the two of them walking hand in hand, alone. She jumped lightly off the couch.

Harry took her hand and as they walked outside, Ginny could hear Ron grumbling behind them, always the over-protective brother. She didn't care. The sun was on her face, the wind ran its fingers through her hair, and she was holding the hand of the most perfect being on Earth. They walked for a while, Ginny losing track of the time, before Harry said "Let's stop here for a bit."

"Aguamenti," Ginny said, as she filled a cup with water. After draining it, she repeated the charm and gave the cup to Harry.

Once they had both drunk, Harry said, "I need you to close your eyes." As Ginny did so, he muttered, "Obscuro."

"Hey!" Ginny protested as the blindfold settled over her eyes.

"Sorry, I just don't want you looking," Harry apologized. He began muttering spells under his breath. Ginny heard rustling around them. She felt something fall lightly on her head, which, after touching, she discovered was a crown of flowers.

Harry's hand gently turned her in the opposite direction she was facing. The blindfold lifted from her eyes and she blinked around, but there was no difference in the vast field.

"Turn around," Harry said from behind her.

When she turned, Ginny found herself staring at a stone arch, wrapped in a beautiful curling vine that was covered in pink and yellow flowers. Across the arch the same vine and flowers formed a banner that spelled out the words "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Her eyes, filled with tears, traveled down to see Harry below the arch, a velvety black box open in the palm of his hand. Nestled in the red fabric, a golden ring with a glittering diamond shone.

Ginny stumbled forward into his arms. "Yes," she whispered as Harry slipped the ring onto her finger. He kissed her, picking her up and spinning her around. They finally broke apart, too dizzy to do more than just stand there, wrapped in each other's arms. She leaned against his chest and murmured, "Forever and always, yes."


End file.
